1. Field
Provided are biomaterial analysis apparatuses, and in particular, to gene analysis apparatuses and gene analysis methods using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Genetic information about a biomaterial is obtained by analyzing a cell contained in the biomaterial. In particular, genetic information about a biomaterial is contained in a nucleic acid of a cell. Various biomaterials are distinguished from each other by obtaining information about a nucleic acid. Accordingly, a biomaterial that causes an unknown biological phenomenon is identifiable.
In order to obtain information about presence or absence of a particular nucleic acid and if present, an amount of the nucleic acid, isolating of a nucleic acid from a cell of a biomaterial including the nucleic acid needs to be performed in advance. Following the isolation, the isolated nucleic acid is amplified so as to increase the amount of the nucleic acid to a level suitable for testing. Isolating of a nucleic acid may be performed using a method using beads. Amplifying of the isolated nucleic acid to identify whether a particular nucleic acid is present and an amount of a nucleic acid may be performed by polymerase chain reaction (“PCR”).
However, conventionally, isolating of a nucleic acid and amplifying and testing of the isolated nucleic acid are performed in a separate chip or system. Accordingly, contamination may occur due to an external material between steps. Thus, accuracy or reliability of the obtained results may be reduced.